fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pole Star Fragments
|rōmaji=Pōru Sutā Furagumentosu |leader=N/A |located in= Various Parts of |purpose= Revival of the Dark God }} Pole Star Fragments ( , Pōru Sutā Furagumentosu; lit. "Black Star Incarnations of the Dark Constellation God") is a term used to refer to the fragments of Gehennaos, one of the first incarnations of Kagaseo and an extremely malignant god that's existed for many eons, causing much destruction over the millennia before being sealed away with the combined efforts of the Gods and a huge number of Archmages. They always exist in each generation, reincarnating to beings filled with some form or degree of evil and causing havoc that brings the world to utter bedlam. It's such that their existence is highly feared and many have hunted such fragments in order to destroy them. Currently, the stars have found new hosts in the modern era — all of whom are considered to be incredibly vile in some manner. The bearers of such fragments are usually referred to as the "Satanic Generation" ( , Satanikku Jenerēshon; lit. "Vile Descendants of the Chaotic Modern Era"), their very actions bringing about disorder to creation. It's said that when all seven are gathered in one place and generate enough power can the Dark God can return to its original form and infect the world with evil. History Overview General Powers & Abilities Corpse Shell Corpse Shell ( , Kōpusu Sheru; lit. "Evil Shroud Promotion of the Morning Star Deity") List of Known Star Fragments Trivia *The concept behind the star fragments was directly taken from the Beyblade: Metal Fury series, being its primary plot device; the author decided to use it, but instead invert its original purpose. *The transformation from this group, Corpse Shell, comes from two sources: :*The first source was from one the author's favorite games from the Aselia series — Tales of Xilia II, which is known to be the power used by the Kresnik family — given to them by the primordial Great Spirit Chronos when they forged the pact known as Origin's Trial. Ironically, its intended use was to destroy fractured dimensions but later becomes its source when Corpse Shell becomes abused by its user — making it a double-edged sword. :*The second was from the author's close friend, who used such a transformation for the Sejren Clan. It's a Black Arts and ranked as a Forbidden Magic, its usable through something called a Corpse Curse Brand (骸呪烙印, Gaijū Rakuin) — a special magical glyph containing negatively-charged magical energy that is applied to the inheritor's body, granting them its power. It's been used by multiple characters in the Sun Trilogy, most notably Crux Kouga — using such a form to beat Jason LaHote during their various encounters, and Alexis Tenjouin — who's form is noted one of the most powerful within the Sejren bloodline. ::*It should be noted that this was one of the original ideas the author had for his storyline before joining the site; it was originally slated to be scrapped due to possible conflicting usage, but found someway to make it original and unique. Well that and he couldn't come up with any other names. But hey, who's keeping track of all of this? *The group was partially inspired by the Barians from the second part of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, being one the primary antagonists/tragic characters in the series. This is seen in their insignia and the constellation that represents them, the . *This is one of the earliest concepts created by the author, but never got immediately employed because he had to face a few "obstacles"; it was originally planned to be scrapped because it ran with a few problems with one of his friend's articles, but he's tweaked it a bit to weed out the similarities it may have thus avoiding future problems later on. *In a sense, this was also based on the Horcruxes from the internationally-famed Harry Potter series. Category:Group Category:Under Construction Category:Groups